Where Dwell the Brave at Heart
by ApatheticWayToBe
Summary: A series of one-shots based on some of Gryffindor's best. No particular order or plot. I don't know when I'll finish, but I guess it doesn't matter because the chapters don't tie into each other. K plus, cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Godric Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (yet).**

Chapter One: Godric Gryffindor

Godric Gryffindor. Founder of Gryffindor House. Co-founder of Hogwarts. Former best friend of Salazar Slytherin. Good friend of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Full of daring, nerve, and chivalry, and eager to teach those of the same.

Salazar believed only those of pure wizard blood should be taught. Naturally, Godric (and Helga and Rowena) disagreed. Godric believed that anybody with potential should be taught, be they pure-blood, half-blood, or Muggleborn. Salazar and Godric's separate beliefs caused the animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor house. Perhaps Godric and Salazar should patch up their friendship before something really bad happened. Naw, what's the worst Salazar could do?

And so Gryffindor and Slytherin would continue to hate each other for centuries in a never-ending cycle. As long as there were Gryffindors and Slytherins at Hogwarts, there would be hatred.

If Only Godric had remained friends with Salazar.

If only…

**A/N: I didn't really like this story, but I felt that I had to start with the founder. They'll get better, though. Promise. :)**


	2. Harry Potter

Chapter Two: Harry Potter

Everybody knows him. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. Savior of the Wizarding World.

But what really made him a Gryffindor? If you'll recall, he _asked_ the Sorting Hat to place him in Gryffindor. We'll never truly know if the Sorting Hat would have placed him in Gryffindor regardless of whether or not he asked. Or will we? Daring, nerve, chivalry. Marks of a true Gryffindor.

Daring. Oh, he had plenty of that. How else would he go after Voldemort time and time again, and call him by his true name? At the end, when the name _Tom_ left his lips, Harry potter proved that he was daring.

Nerve. Of course he had nerve. He went behind Umbridge's back and did that interview with _The Quibbler_, remember? He knew that much worse than what he had already been going through could happen, but he did it anyway. He was full of nerve.

Chivalry. There were so many instances when he showed that he was chivalrous. He went after Snape (although it was really Quirrell) and the Sorcerer's Stone. He went to rescue Ginny Weasley when she was kidnapped by Slytherin's heir and taken down to the Chamber of Secrets. He defended Sirius Black from Snape just so he could hear Sirius's story. He fought off Voldemort in the graveyard and still went back for Cedric's body even though going back could have killed him. He went to the Ministry of Magic to save his godfather when he thought Sirius was in trouble. He fought for Dumbledore until the very end. He died to save the Wizarding World.

Is Harry a true Gryffindor? I believe he is. How about you?

**A/N: Just so you know, I'm American, so to me it will always be the Sorcerer's Stone. Please don't start yelling at me that it's the Philosopher's Stone. Thanks!**


	3. Fred and George Weasley

Chapter Three: Fred and George Weasley

Troublemakers extraordinaire. How could they be anything _but_ Gryffindors? They were nothing but nerve and daring. And chivalry, of course. They are skills that are _critical_ for pranksters of their level. I dare you to give me another name, excluding the Marauders, who would play a prank on every single professor in Hogwarts. Or perhaps the name of another who would set off fireworks in the castle and then just fly off?

Fred and George Weasley are the epitomes of the perfect Gryffindors. They embody the true Gryffindor spirit.

**A/N: I think I epically failed on this one. *sigh* Oh well. Maybe I'll come back later and rewrite it.**


	4. Minerva McGonagall

Chapter 4: Minerva McGonagall

A former Head of Gryffindor House. She embodied the qualities that made a Gryffindor. She always stood up for and protected her students, whether they were Gryffindors or not. Even though, there was no denying that she loved her little lions. Her daring, chivalrous, nerve-filled lions. She was a lioness, and nobody messed with her cubs.

**A/N: I know I promised that these would get better, but I think I may have lied to you. Of course, that depends on the reader. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Albus Dumbledore

Chapter Five: Albus Dumbledore

Some say Albus Dumbledore was the most brilliant wizard who ever lived. Some say he was a despicable, conniving meddler. But none could say he wasn't a Gryffindor.

He was daring enough to oppose Dark Lord Voldemort. He spoke his name aloud when almost all of the Wizarding World was too terrified to even think it. He even reprimanded the Dark Lord whenever he had the chance.

He had enough nerve to oppose the wishes of numerous people, many being from the Ministry of Magic. He did what he believed to be best and more often than not, it was. Had he had a touch less nerve, the fate of the world could have been consumed by darkness.

He was perhaps one of the bravest, most chivalrous men who ever walked the planet. He sacrificed himself to make sure the world wouldn't have to live in a time of darkness. He did everything to protect those he cared about and wouldn't forgive himself if he couldn't save them.

No matter what anyone called Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor had to be included in the description.

**A/N: I actually don't mind this one that much. What do you think of it?**


End file.
